1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic music box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field of the art, various attempts have been done with respect to an electronic music box.
For example, Japanese Publication No. 2003-311034 proposes a baby bedside mobile combined with an electronic music box. On the other hand, Japanese Publication No. 1996-328555 proposes a music play controlling apparatus in which 1/f fluctuation is introduced into electronically generated sound. Further, Japanese Publication No. 1993-73052 proposes a music sound modulating apparatus in which a fluctuation of band and amplitude suitable for string instrument and a fluctuation of band and amplitude suitable for wind instrument are introduced, respectively, for avoiding an unnatural musical sound which would be otherwise caused by introducing a fluctuation of the same band and same amplitude into both string instrument sound and wind instrument sound both electrically generated.
However, there still exist in this field of art many demands for improvements of electronic music boxes.